Fate
by Don't play KoI
Summary: narutoXhinata. what does fate have in store for these two? will it bring them together or will it tear them apart? chapter 4 is up! LEMON IN FIRST CHAPTER!
1. now about that fainting problem

**Naruto and Hinata are on a mission ****all by themselves!**** Teehee. This should be good.**

**Disclaimer: honestly ppl if I owned Naruto I'd be rich. I have 0 dollars. So what does that tell you?**

**This story takes place in Shippuden but Hinata looks more womanly with the same hair cut from the first series and Naruto is a lot hotter lol ******

**Ok, ok I'm done. I'll start the story now.**

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were sent to Sound to get an important scroll from Orochimaru. All was going smoothly until… 

**oOo **_**Flashback**_** oOo**

"Yatta! We've got it Hinata-chan!" Naruto had finally become a Jounin and was able to go on missions alone, without Kakashi or Jiraya on his back about how he did things. He was his own boss now, and things were going so well. He was even paired with Hinata-chan (at his request of course)…

**oOo **_**Inner Flashback **_**oOo**

"Well Naruto, you're finally a Jounin. How does it feel?" Tsunade inquired with a proud grin on her aging face.

Scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously he responded. "Other than the change in uniform, it really doesn't feel any different. Is it supposed to?

"No, not really" replied the Hokage with a laugh.

Pausing. "Uhm Granny Tsunade?"

"Yes Naruto?" she looked up from her paperwork.

"I'm a little exited for my next mission, you know since I'll be on my own and all. What is it?" asked the overly exited blond.

"You are going to sound to retrieve a scroll that one of Orochimaru's subordinates stole from us. Sorry to burst your bubble but you wont be going alone, I'm quite confident in your abilities but I can't let you so close to Sasuke without some kind of backup. Shikamaru will be…" Tsunade

"NO!...uh I-I mean no, I have someone else in mind" Naruto said getting a little nervous.

"Really?"

Naruto responded with a nod.

Oh that's fine, who?" she asked, getting lost in her paperwork again.

"Hinata…" he said with a light blush appearing on his face.

"Naruto, I don't think…" Tsunade replied warily. Then she seemed to get where he was going with this. Sighing. "Ok Naruto, Hinata can go with you. But I'm warning you, if you fail this mission I'm taking your title of Jounin. And you'll have to wait three more years to take the exam again. Are you willing to risk that for a chance to make Hinata yours?" Tsunade stated gravely.

"Yes Tsunade-sama I'm willing to risk my title for this mission. As for Hinata, I don't know what you're talking about." He said with a wink as he walked out the door.

**oOo **_**End Inner Flashback**_** oOo**

"We're a good team aren't we Naruto-kun?" Hinata said with a grin.

"You bet!" he said as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. 'Hmm' he thought 'that wasn't so…' "OMG Hinata!" she had fainted shortly after and landed smack dab on a booby trapped tile. An alarm promptly sounded. "Hinata! Get up Hinata! We have to get out of here."

"Oh! I'm so sorry Naruto-kun…"

"Never mind Hinata! We have to go. NOW!"

She trembled at the booming authority of his voice but quickly followed him.

**oOo **_**End Flashback**_** oOo**

The two were sprinting for their lives, dodging kunai, and fighting off any of the sound shinobi who got too close. They made it. Scroll intact. It was getting dark so Naruto suggested they make camp.

"I'll go get some firewood Hinata-chan; you stay here and rest a bit." And so he walked into the forest leaving Hinata to her thoughts

**Hinata's POV**

"D-did Naruto-kun k-kiss me back there or was I dreaming?'

'_Yes he did'_

"Wait who are you?"

'_I am you; I'm your inner desire'_

**Naruto's POV**

Slowly ambling through the woods, not really paying attention to where he is going, Naruto hears a maniacal chuckle.

"What do you want fox?

'_Calm yourself kit. I'm only laughing at what is going through your mind right now.'_

"Yeah well … I can't help it! I know Shikamaru and Kiba told me that Hinata liked me and I'd have no problem with her. But … but I don't know"

'_What is there to know? Make a move and if it doesn't work, oh well, go find another mate.'_

"Hinata isn't just a mate or whatever! She's…I-I…."

'_I have faith in you, kit'_ as he faded into he confines of Naruto's soul leaving him to wonder what he was going to do about Hinata's fainting problem.

* * *

"Hey Hinata-chan! I found a hot spring, why don't you go take a bath and relax. I'll finish setting up camp." 

"Really? That sounds great, thank you Naruto." Replied the Hyuga heiress with a light blush on her face as Naruto put his (recently thought up) plan to action.

* * *

Hinata slowly sank into the steamy water, sighing as her tired muscles finally began to relax. Swimming to a rock in the middle of the spring, she rested her head on her folded arms in contentment as she drifted off to sleep. 

Figuring it was safe to go, Naruto headed to the hot spring where he found his angelic beauty fast asleep. Undressing himself and entering the water he crept closer to the sleeping girl. Just the thought of Hinata and himself all alone together and completely unclothed aroused him to the point of insanity. Embracing her from behind, he took in her dream like scent and shuddered. She stirred in her sleep and mumbled something.

"Naruto-kun…I-I love...you..."

He let go of her and stumbled back.

'Did she j-just say?!?'

In an influx of surprise and joy Naruto grabbed Hinata and spun her around to kiss her hard. Hinata had woken mid turn but didn't have the time to faint and was involuntarily moaning into his possessive and passionate kiss. When at last his lungs were screaming for air he broke away, only to be met with the overjoyed (but confused?) gaze of his love. Realizing how truly naked they both were, Hinata blushed furiously and looked away from him.

"Hinata I know how you feel about me…" he started

She gasped

"I love you too." and with that he pulled her into another mind blowing kiss.

_**Feel your every heartbeat  
Feel you on these empty nights  
Calm the ache, stop the shakes…**_

_**You clear my mind**_

"Naruto I…" she tried to say

"Shh." he whispered as he nibbled the delectable flesh of her collar bone, earning him a hushed moan.

_**  
You're my escape  
From this messed up place  
'Cause you let me forget  
You numb my pain…**_

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to shore. Feeling the shivers coming from her small, vulnerable frame, he wrapped her in the blanket he brought with him, and collecting their discarded cloths, he carried them both back to camp…and the tent.

_**How can I tell you just all that you are  
What you do to me…**_

He laid her down on the makeshift bed he constructed on the floor of the tent.

'He must have spent a lot of time on this…it's so soft.' She thought to herself as she snuggled into the blankets she was placed upon.

"Now, where were we?" Naruto smirked as he lowered himself to her level and took a plump breast into his hand and gave a quick squeeze. Smiling as she squeaked in surprise, he continued with his ministrations. Turning his attention to the neglected breast, he took the rosy tip of it into his mouth, eliciting a cry suppressed with embarrassment.

_**You're better than drugs  
your love is like wine  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' to get me high**_

It puckered in his mouth as she arched her back in pleasure, unaware of the ecstasy to come. Taking his unoccupied hand southward, Hinata gasped as he teasingly played with the dark curls as he edged ever so closely to her aching womanhood.

"NarutooOOO!" moaning as he pressed the pad of his thumb on her most sensitive spot. He took the sweet bundle of oh-so-sensitive nerves between his thumb and forefinger, causing her let out erotic moans and squeaks.

_**Feel you when I'm restless  
Feel you when I cannot cope  
You're my addiction, my prescription, my antidote  
You kill the poison  
Ease the suffering…**_

Crying out in ecstasy when she experienced her first orgasm Hinata nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Removing his hand from her womanhood, Naruto licked her juices clean from his fingers. Positioning himself in front of her core, he looked into her eyes for any regret or fear, he saw none but asked her anyway.

_**Calm the rage when I'm afraid  
To feel again  
How can I tell you just all that you are  
What you do to me**_

"Hinata do you want this?"

He only response was a forceful, lust filled kiss. And so he took that as his cue. He quickly sheathed himself in her virgin core.

"Itai! Naruto it hurts…why does it hurt!?!" his beauty cried out as tears slid down her angelic face.

"Don't worry koi" he said as he wiped away her tears "it will pass"

She nodded her head when the pain subsided signaling him to continue. He had to fight the urge to pound into her ruthlessly and remembered to take it slow. One of the many things he learned when Kakashi left one of his icha icha paradise books at his apartment one night.

'Uhg why is he moving so damned slow!?! This is torture!!!' Hinata mentally screamed as she bucked her hips urging him to move faster.

The increased friction Hinata created made Naruto loose all self control as he plunged into her deeper and harder than he could have imagined. Screaming each others names into the night as they climaxed the two were exhausted and Naruto collapsed half on top of Hinata.

* * *

Outside the tent perched high in a tree two shinobi laughed uncontrollably, almost falling off their perches, as they heard the lovers' screams echo into the night. Slapping each other high fives they sprinted through the treetops back to konoha.

* * *

Tracing little circles around one of Naruto's many scars on his abdomen, Hinata sighed in contentment as she fell asleep in her lovers arms.

_**Feel your every heartbeat  
Feel you on these empty nights  
You're the strength of my life. **_

* * *

**oook wow that took a while to write, but i got it! how did you like chapter one? plz tell me "i like critisism" lol u can quote me on that later**__

_**song that was used was "better than drugs" by skillet (i dont own it..ooo what a surprise!! not really) **_

** so go now... GO! GO! GO! onward with the reveiwing!!!! XD**


	2. shes a screamer

**tha****nk you to my first reviewers!! (the hee-ho king, masterchief527, and kage-bunshin master) you have been the first to reveiw and i thank you! i have over 600 hits on just the first chap. and anyway sry for the late update...lots of hw...evil teachers **

** yes this chap is kinda boring but i had to do something ne?**

* * *

Walking hand in hand throughout the busiest parts of konoha, the couple ran into Kiba and Shikamaru.

Nudging his arm "hey Shikamaru! It the two lovebirds"

Roaring with laughter Shikamaru imitated one of Hinata's pleading screams of that night in the forest "Oh Naruto don't-AH!-stop." he repeated in the girliest voice he could manage.

"Hinata-chan go on I need to do something here" Naruto whispered into his lovers' ear.

"Hai! Naruto-kun" as she ran off towards her family's compound to train.

Walking up to the still laughing shinobi "I thought I felt the both of your chakra that night, you sick bastards" he said with a half maniacal and menacing look on his face.

"Uhm Naruto? Are you feeling ok?" the two said in unison as they were slowly backed into the wall.

Both cringed as out of no where Naruto pulled out a kunai "if either of you tell Hinata that you heard us she will think it was just a dare and never speak to me again"

Lightening up a little. "Jeeze Naruto! Did you really think we would do that?" asked Shikamaru

"Yeah man, we wouldn't have told you how to get her if we were going to ruin it, lighten up" said Kiba, remembering something, "Oh, besides it wasn't Shikamaru who was with me, he was too lazy to come, it was Jiraya"

Naruto was already gone…

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered as he walked away from Kiba leaving him all alone.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!"

xXxXx

"note to self: kill Jiraya if I get a chance, knowing him hed put it in one of his damned books and then…god help me…Kakashi would read it.." mumbling to himself he rund right into sakura

"Naruto! Welcome back from your mission! How did it go?"

"Oh, hey Sakura-chan! It went ok I guess" he said remembering the events that took place last night

"Heehee It's about damn time Naruto!!" squealed Sakura "Kiba told me all about you and Hinata!!! It's so cute!!"

"Oh yeah, we're together now"

"I also hear she can be quite vocal huh?" she smirked giving hum a nudge with her elbow.

"Oi…I'm gonna kill Kiba"…

Sakura kept on giggling.

xXxXxXx

"Hi daddy!"

"Hinata-chan please come here." Hiashi called from deep inside the Hyuga mansion.

"yeah?"

"Hinata…you're going to Suna"

"uhm ok. Why?

He handed her a letter

Hiashi,

My old friend. I am aware that you have a daughter ne? My son is about her age and needs a wife. Please consider little Hinata for me ok?

Kazekage of Suna

* * *

** weee cliffy. lol the drama begins next chappie **

** plz reveiw. it helps me know if im doing well. and sry for the length **


	3. The hardest thing i'll ever do

**Sorry about the wait, i had a lot of stuff going on, big stuff. like my first kiss, ok well thats big for me. but anyway i know its not too long but i know some of you wanted more so here you go )**

* * *

Dropping the letter.

"W- what?" Hinata trembled, hoping this was all just a sick joke.

"You are going to Suna to marry the Kazekage's son; this will strengthen the alliance between our two nations. Tsunade-sama already said you could leave." Her father told her, shuffling through his paperwork.

"B-but I don't want to leave…" she was still shaking from the shock; she could barely choke out the words.

"What?" asked Hiashi, still not looking up from his desk.

"I…"she began "I can't leave! Things are finally working out for me!' she spoke strongly; her father was surprised at the anger radiating from his daughter. "I love someone else; you can't do this to me! I…I won't go…I WON'T!

Taken aback by his daughter's sudden outburst, Hiashi stumbled for words, regaining his composure: "The decision has been made Hinata. You're going. Take this time to say your goodbyes, you leave in the morning.

* * *

A violent storm has begun to form over the village

Bang bang!

"Alright! Alright…don't knock the door down, come in" Tsunade

Clearly out of breath a soaking wet Hinata rushed in and nearly threw herself onto the Hokage's desk.

"Hinata-chan?!? What's wrong?" Tsunade was worried, Hinata looked like she was about to fall to pieces in front of her.

"Tsunade–sama!!!" she screamed breathlessly. "I can't go to Suna and marry the Kazekage's son! I'm in love with Naruto!"

"Hinata…I'm sorry, there's really…there's nothing I can do, the contract has been signed… it's-it's out of my hands…"

She truly did look sorry…but Hinata couldn't hold back. She hid her face so her leader wouldn't see the torrent of tears that began to relentlessly pour down her angelic face. She left the office before Hinata lost control and fell to her knees in the mud.

_**Wash away the thoughts inside  
That keep my mind away from you**_

'There, there child, good will come of this. I promise you.'

"How the hell do you know?!?" Hinata lashed out, screaming to the violent sky. "I'm about to be torn from the one person I love the most and married off to some sand nin I don't even know!"

'I know, it hurts now but trust me…'

_**No more love and no more pride  
And thoughts are all I have to do.**_

The storm was becoming more violent but Hinata didn't care. She just stood for what seemed like and eternity staring up at Naruto's bedroom window.

"NARUTO!" she yelled to him through the deafening wind.

_**Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
Felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name.**_

The window flew open and Naruto looked down to see the love of his life looking absolutely miserable and soaking wet.

"Hinata?! What are you doing? Don't move ill be right down."

_**Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
In the darkness I remain.**_

He decided to skip the stairs…and the door for that matter. He just jumped out his window. Not thinking of the mud, he slipped when he met the ground and landed face first in it.

Hinata couldn't help but let a laugh escape her in between the uncontrollable sobs. She handed Naruto her handkerchief and he quickly whipped the mud off laughing at his own stupidity. (I had to put in a little humor this is getting rly sad)

"Naruto…I …I can't see you anymore" Hinata managed to choke out

"What? Common Hina-chan, don't joke around like that."

_**Tears of hope run down my skin.  
Tears for you that will not dry.**_

"I wish I were Naruto…but I'm not"

"Hina-chan…I don't understand…"

"Stop it! Stop calling me that!" he's making so hard, calling me that. Can't he just accept it!?

_**They magnify the one within  
And let the outside slowly die.**_

"Listen Naruto, I can't ever see you again. If you try to talk to me after this…I'll never forgive you." She turned to walk away

"Hinata!" she turned around, tears in her eyes. "I love you! Doesn't that mean anything?!" he pleaded.

"It means everything Naruto. I'm so sorry" she had to leave now or she'd fall apart. Pushing chakra into her feed she ran away from him, as far as her body could take her.

_**Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
I felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name.  
Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
In the water I remain  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down…**_

* * *

Ok I know that's rly sad. Don't kill me! hides ill make it better I promise! I cried writing this. I hope you like it. Merry Christmas!

Oh! you wanna make my day? gimme like 10 reviews for christmas and ill love you all forever


	4. Who the hell do you think you are!

**For those of you thinking "huh? ive already seen chapter four!" well i didnt change it i just reposted with a new authors note at the end. this is the last chapter of fate and im quite happy to have gotten over 5000 hits. although i would have loved more reviews i got a nice ammount of feedback from my readers.**

* * *

It didn't take long for Naruto to figure out that it was an arranged marriage and he immediately sent a letter to Gaara. It didn't take long for a reply.

"Naruto!"

Said shinobi looked up from his bowl of miso ramen to see Sakura running towards him with a letter in hand.

"Ne Sakura? What's that?"

"It's…huff…a letter…puff…from suna, it's addressed to you Naruto"

"And you ran to get it to me why?"

"I think its time"

"Oh lemme see it"

Naruto ripped open the letter and smiled. "Yup, I'll go tell Tsunade I'm ready to leave. You're gonna be there right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Naruto, this is a big thing."

Sakura couldn't believe that such a mile stone was happening in Naruto's life, but she was happy for him. She sighed and watched him leave with a smile on her face.

"OH! I have to go to the flower shop to pick up Ino to get our dresses. CRAP! I'm late!" Sakura exclaimed to no one in particular as she too ran off in the opposite direction."

* * *

"Yo! Tsunade the letter came I'm gonna go alright? You make sure you're there! And drag the pervy sage with you!"

Naruto left the office as quickly as he came. Leaving Tsunade to comprehend what he said and finally understanding the jumble of words she leaned out the window to wish him luck and that she'd be there. Just the Sakura and Ino came in to promptly drag the Hokage out of her office.

"Hey now! Were are you taking me?"

"Don't think you get to just sit and watch!" Ino

"Yeah! Let's get you to the dress maker!" Sakura

* * *

Temari stood behind Hinata as she put on her gown for the ceremony, a lone tear fell down the heiress' face.

"Oh don't cry darling, this is your wedding day, you should be happy. You look gorgeous."

It was true, Hinata couldn't help but love the gown they had put her in, but it just wasn't the same. Wedding day or not, it wasn't Naruto who would be waiting for her at the altar. She had met Gaara-sama the day before and surprisingly he was quite kind…she supposed being with him for the rest of her life wouldn't be torture, but she could never love him, she wouldn't let herself ever love anyone else. From behind the screen she could hear the violins start to play and knew the wedding march would come soon after.

"It's almost time Hinata-chan, are you ready?"

_No!_ is what she wanted to say.. "Yes. Let's go Temari."

The wedding was being held outside and the guests had already been standing when Hinata walked out. As the music started to play and Temari escorted Hinata down the isle, she could have sworn, through the crowd she saw Lady Tsunade, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten waiting expectantly in beautiful orange bridesmaid gowns. Shaking her head to clear her vision Hinata looked again.

'I must be hallucinating' she thought to herself. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her to make the whole ordeal easier to bare, but as she reached the alter she turned to Temari, mouth agape. All the woman could do was smile.

She looked around to see Jiraya, Choji, Neji, and Kiba all dressed as groomsmen. "Why? Why are you all here!? It makes me so miserable to know that I'll never see you again and yet you're here when I'm being forced to marry a man I don't even love. How can you torture me like this!?"

Hinata looked like she was about to go into Hysterics when she saw Gaara walk towards her.

"Gomen! I didn't mean to insult you. Please forgi…"

Hinata was silenced by the Kazekage's finger pressed to her lips.

"Do not apologize." Gaara

"B-but…" Hinata

Gaara smiled as he saw Naruto silently walking down the isle behind the girl. Hinata felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Naruto?" she couldn't believe this, of all the inconsiderate bastardly things to do to a woman. "You too? Are you trying to make me go insane?" Hinata felt as if her legs would buckle. Her heart was torn to pieces already! And they were trampling on it!

They all started to laugh. This made Hinata very angry and she decided to retaliate.

"Who the hell do you think you people are?! You come to my wedding, where I'm being forced to marry a man who I met yesterday while the love of my life sits back and watches with a smile on his face! You're sick!"

More laughter.

She couldn't understand what made them so cruel. That was the last straw. Hinata fell to her knees.

"Hinata."

She didn't have an ounce of fight left in her. "What more could you possibly want from me Naruto?

"There's only one thing I want from you Koishii." Naruto pulled her to her feet "Marry me. Right here right now"

She looked at him speechless and he pulled her into a hug. As happy as she was she had to say it.

"You had better not be fucking with me right now; I don't think I could take it." Hinata whispered into his ear

"Lets save that for the honeymoon shall we, love"

She felt like crying again but not of sadness, she was overcome with joy. Although no one had heard their exchange the heat of embarrassment crept into her cheeks as the two walked towards the altar, where ironically, Gaara evidently had the power to join two people together in holy matrimony. It really was a beautiful ceremony, even Jiraya started to cry.

* * *

The reception proved to be a wild party. The wedding party sat at a large table with Hinata in the middle with Naruto at her right and Gaara at her left.

She just had to ask.

"Was this planned? If it was I'm going to have Sakura hit the both of you." Hinata

"Well, yes and no. You really were going to marry me, at first. No offence towards you Hinata, but I really didn't even have the urge to marry anyone, women are pointless..." Gaara

"Ne, ne? Gaara are you trying to tell us something?" Naruto cut in with a sly grin.

"FOR THE LAST TIME NARUTO IM NOT GAY!" Gaara seemed flustered.

The whole room got silent and a few people laughed a little.

"As I was saying Hinata, before your husband rudely interrupted me, I had no desire to marry anyone and was delighted when I received his letter. He told me about the two of you and I was more than willing to help. You didn't honestly think I would have let you cry a week straight for an elaborate marriage scheme?"

"No I suppose not." Hinata

The clink of silverware on glass was heard and Lady Tsunade and Jiraya both stood to give a toast. The seemed to be squabbling over who would go first. Tsunade won out and made Jiraya speak.

"Naruto, I always knew you would end up happy, your hard work and perseverance has paid off as I knew it would, and just look at her. Hinata you are one of the most beautiful brides I have ever seen. Good luck in your lives together. Oh and Hinata don't worry I changed the names."

Hinata looked confused and the champagne flute Naruto had been holding shattered in his hand.

The old sage chuckled as he sat down. It was Tsunade's turn.

"You two are lucky to have found each other. My gift to you is a weeks honeymoon at the hot springs in the mountains of fire county, though I cant say where at the moment seeing as Jiraya will try to follow you for 'research'"

Naruto and Hinata both had their turn at blushing. A hot spring in the mountains had started it all.

* * *

**Ok Thats the end of fate. yes i know its really quite short but i read through it again and found that it ended nicely right here. happy ending. its summer, and that means endless ammounts of boring nothingness to fill with writing and a new story or two.**

**Thanks to Maggio.nl for the idea of the planned "switch wedding" thingy**

**and thanks a bunch to Jadebeam. you pretty much motivated me to get this going again.**

**oh and koishii means darling**


End file.
